Dyes used in color photographic materials are susceptible to degradation by a variety of environmental factors. For example, exposure to light of various wavelengths and intensities can cause fading of the dyes. In some instances, this fading is exacerbated by the presence of oxygen.
Various methods have been proposed to restrict the access of such agents as oxygen to photographic dye images. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,486 discloses an oxygen-impermeable or oxygen barrier layer comprising a vinyl alcohol polymer or copolymer positioned between a paper support and a color image-forming layer and reports improvement in the stability of dyes exposed to high intensity illumination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,681 discloses a polyester film support in which an oxygen barrier layer comprising a copolymer of ethylene and vinyl alcohol is coated on the back side or on both sides of the support.
A paper support of low air permeability having a coating of a hydrophobic polymer on one or both sides of the paper is disclosed is U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,696, which further suggests that a waterproofing agent can be added to the hydrophobic polymer layer.
EP Application No. 391373 discloses a photographic paper support impregnated through the surface with a low level of a synthetic polymer such as a polyacrylamide or a polyvinyl alcohol as a paper strengthening agent.
A polyolefin resin-coated photographic paper support in which the anionic polyacrylamide and a cationic starch is included in the base paper for improved resistance to processing edge stain is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,014.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,697 discloses a water-resistant, grease-resistant, oxygen-resistant multi-ply packaging material, in which a paper base, a uniform continuous polyethylene layer, and a uniform continuous amylose layer are bonded together.